


烟笼长安

by rainmarks



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/M, Other, snh48 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmarks/pseuds/rainmarks





	烟笼长安

本文纯属虚构，属于电视剧《九州.天空城》情节混剪先行概念同人，不得用于商业目的  
烟笼长安  
三千红尘路，寥寥九州土  
长安于我意何如？  
无关青云路，无关诗书  
无你处，无江湖  
——《烟笼长安》  
“你要去见他吗？”羽还真看着面前的女子，这个他称为姐姐的女子，这个被众人称为南羽都的飞霜郡主的人，但是现在的她看上去有一些不同，这就是名为爱情的影响吗？  
恐怕他是不能理解了，因为自己并没有体会过什么是爱情呢。  
一早上她就换了一身大红色的拖地长裙，从来没有看到过姐姐这样的样子，不过姐姐高兴就可以了吧，身为弟弟也希望姐姐能够高兴，这比什么都重要。  
“你要是个男人就应该知道，什么才是正确的选择。”雪飞霜把手缓缓的抚上风天逸的脸庞，然而等来的并不是风天逸的回答，而是一阵疾风和一声脆响，“你居然打我？”雪飞霜捂住侧脸，满含着不可置信，“我让你放聪明些，你应该明白的，飞霜郡主。”风天逸的声音和她的面容一样平稳，“你想做真正的羽皇，而我只想做一夜的皇后。”雪飞霜缓缓的说道，风天逸眉目一顿然后说道，“别再说了，你简直疯了。”  
“是的，我是疯了，爱上你让我疯了……”雪飞霜看着面前的男子，自己是为什么会爱上这个人，这就是没有来由的一见钟情吗，不知道了，她只听见风天逸那一声：“来人，送郡主回去。”  
爱我，你怕了吗？  
然而雪飞霜不知道的是风天逸曾经说过一句话：“我不想和人过分亲近，因为有了感情，就会影响判断。”，这是他冷漠的原因，也是他即将身为羽皇的无奈  
十天后  
“你想要什么，年轻人？”一个有着满头白发的穿着黑衣的女子在夜色中对着另一个女子说道，“我只要易茯苓死。”雪飞霜的银灰色短袄在夜色中闪着仿若金属一般的光泽。  
“可以。”女子的黑色指甲在水晶球的表面缓缓的移动，雪飞霜的身体周围腾起一阵黑色的烟雾。  
但是说是这样说，杀死一个人并不是说上去的那么的简单，特别是风天逸还经常和易茯苓在一起，这就是更不可能进行了，只能静待情况的发展了。  
“飞霜姐姐，我们去沐浴吧。”是了呢，每个月她都会邀请自己一起去沐浴，这似乎是从她们熟识之后开始，那天她还向她做了自我介绍呢，只是还以为两个人会一直这样相处下去的，但现在却因为喜欢同一个人而变成了这样，当然她并不知道。  
“好的啊，让我去准备一下……”雪飞霜轻轻的回应道，看着面前的易茯苓，甜甜的微笑道。  
然而就在易茯苓走后，“易茯苓，你今天就给我死在这里吧。”雪飞霜的眼神紧紧的一缩，嘴角微微的上扬。  
“飞霜姐姐，你听说啊，风天逸这个笨蛋，说什么……”然而易茯苓说的话雪飞霜并没有听到，她完全只是在想她和风天逸的生活，没有易茯苓的生活。  
“飞霜姐姐？”易茯苓的声音终于让雪飞霜听到了，“哎，不好意思，我刚刚在想事情。”雪飞霜轻轻地说道，一边把手靠上她的肩膀，“之前你想说什么？”雪飞霜假装不在意的样子，“没什么，只是些小事。”易茯苓把头发簪好，“飞霜姐姐，你答应今天要带我出去玩的。”易茯苓说道，“是吗，那么等一下就出去……”雪飞霜这样说着，一边缓缓的掌心滑出一瓶白色的像是瓷瓶的小瓶子，她知道只要将这瓶子里粉末倒入那个水池里，就算她易茯苓有几条命也死定了。  
但是思维是这样的，自己的身体却没有做出反应，“嗯……为什么……”她愣了一下，自己的手并没有如自己所想的那样将药粉倒入水池中，而是就是这样的停在那里，“飞霜姐姐，你在做什么，我已经洗完了哦，接下来轮到你了哦。”易茯苓并没有注意到雪飞霜的表情的异样，而是擦干了身体重新穿好衣服就走了出去。  
“果然是舍不得啊，这样的自己……”将水池里的水搅得水花四溅，有不满有愤恨，但更多的恐怕是心疼，对自己的心疼。  
五天后  
“姐我跟你说啊……姐？”羽还真推开门正准备把自己发现新东西说给雪飞霜听，但是他看到却是一个满头白发的背影，“姐……你……”羽还真声音一顿，“不要看，姐现在一定很难看，这样的我已经没有之前的样子了吧，也不重要了，现在南羽都这个样子，我这个郡主也没有什么意义了。”雪飞霜缓缓的说道，就好像每一个字都含着哀伤。  
“姐，不要再爱下去了，那不值得。”羽还真说道，“可是，我……我还想试试啊。”雪飞霜缓缓的说道，羽还真想说些什么，但是停住了，他想起第一次见到这个姐姐的时候，她说的那句：“南羽都的飞霜郡主怎么能轻易认输呢。”让他印象深刻。  
“姐，我带你去见他。”说着扶着雪飞霜走出了郡主府。  
“南羽都的飞霜郡主，还不进去通报。”羽还真对门口的守卫说道，“现在羽皇正在处理政务，谁也不见，请回吧。”守卫的语气很是冰冷。  
“你们……”羽还真还想说些什么，却听到雪飞霜细若游丝的声音，“没关系的，我们走吧，还真啊，今天雪真大啊……”随即雪飞霜的手就垂了下来，“姐……”，这时风天逸从宫廷内室走到了室外，“姐，我们回家……”如果那天天空城的居民有路过那条路的话，就会看到一位少年怀里抱着一位白发的女子，在大雪中缓缓地留下一个寂寞的背影。


End file.
